Sweet Addiction
by TheMadMarchHare
Summary: When Brittany catches Alvin flirting with another girl instead of coming to their date, she goes to a friend's party.After the party Brittany begins to hang out with the wrong crowd, but only one person can help her. The person that started it all.


**Hi everybody! I'm back again! c: I wrote this story dedicating it to one of my best friends who went through a lot in her life and in the end survived it all. I am proud for her to say that she is a survivor of life and that if trouble comes your way then stick a rooster up it's ass. ( Sorry for my language). So, I hope that this story will let the world know that some people deserve second chances in life because of the messed up ways their family raised them up to be. Thank you!**

**Sweet Addiction**

" Brittany, come on in. It's starting to get dark and you have been waiting outside for over an hour," Eleanor anxiously stated as she walked towards her older sister who was sitting on their front porch.

The once bright ginger sky had turned into a black abyss void that was decorated with millions of tiny little diamonds. The diamonds that children dreamed of catching and keeping it as their own secret treasure. The lamps on the streets illuminated a pale glow, while the houses had all of their lights on like Christmas day. The warm, summer afternoon had transformed into a cool calm night where the soft whispers of the trees could be heard by the never ending breeze. It was a silent night. It was a strange night. There were no crickets and birds singing in the area praising towards the end of another beautiful day.

"Elie?" Brittany asked as she shattered the long silence between them and continued inspecting the twinkling diamonds.

"Yeah. What is it Brittany?" Eleanor answered back as she smoothened her emerald dress and stared at Brittany.

"He's not coming, is he." Brittany replied back gently as she turned to look at Eleanor with fury and hurt evident in her icy blue eyes.

Eleanor sadly looked away from Brittany and told her truthfully with, " No, he is not going to come."

Eleanor peeked towards the Seville house, and suddenly saw a flash of red walking straight towards the house.

Without thinking, Eleanor exclaimed, " Brittany, look! There he is!," and pointed towards the red blur that was walking on the sidewalk.

"You're right! That's Alvin! But, there's someone else with him." Brittany cried out as she jumped up in surprise and started to run, until she saw who he was with.

Brittany immediately froze from her spot and hung her auburn head low, her bangs concealing her expression.

"Brittany? Brittany?! Is that who I think it is! Is that Amanda? The new girl." Eleanor inquired as realization dawned upon her.

Quickly, Eleanor ran towards Brittany who still stood as stiff as a board. Gently, she reached out her hand towards her older sister in concern.

"Brittany?" Eleanor asked as the silence of the night created a hard tension between them.

"I hate him." Brittany uttered coldly as she dropped to her knees, ruining her new pink dress, and sobbed helplessly against her shaking hands.

After Brittany's statement, Eleanor hugged her sister from behind out of sympathy. Brittany turned to Eleanor and silently sobbed onto her dress. Releasing all of her frustration and hurt that she always hides with her confident attitude. However, tonight was different. Tonight, she released the restraints that guarded her true self, her true feelings, and let it all go.

Suddenly, Brittany wiped all of her tears away with the back of her arm and stood up. She knelt down to clean and smoothen her cherry dress one last time. Her icy blue eyes were glazed with unshed tears as she stood straight to regain her dignity.

"Elie, I'm going to go to Linda's party." Brittany affirmed as her blue eyes met her sister's confused hazel eyes.

"Wait, What?" Eleanor asked in confusion as she rose up from her knelt position and gaped at Brittany.

"You know, Linda's party. The one that I turned down because I thought that he would take me out to eat." Brittany said harshly as she rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of response.

"Um, but Brit, don't you think that it is too late to go out to a party." Eleanor hesitantly explained to her older sister with concern as she shifted her attention back to the empty street.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Elie. After all, it's only a party and anyway, Linda's house is only one block away from our house." Brittany argued back as she gave her sister one of her most dazzling smiles.

Anybody who didn't know Brittany as well as her sisters would have thought that her smile was for real. Her sisters were the only ones who could notice the missing shine of her eyes and the unusual twitch of her lips as she gave everyone one of her fake smiles. They were the only ones who could tell the difference between her fake and real smiles.

"Well, okay, I guess then." Eleanor huffed out in defeat as she gave in to her sister.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a few hours." Brittany casually informed her sister as she spun around and hastily sauntered towards the endless darkness that was the night.

Eleanor watched her sister walk farther away from the house until all she could see was a petite pink dot that stood out against the black shadow. A single drop of crystal cascaded down Eleanor's warm hazel eyes as the thought that something dreadful is going to happen tugged at her heart.

**Hi again. c: As you can see I am a big fan of Alvin x Brittany ! I love that couple because they are so cute and funny together. Anyways, please review my story and tell me if I should continue it or not. c: Please REVIEW or I'm going to cry. Thanx.**


End file.
